


Lucky

by jigoloharmejiddo



Series: The Sister and Her Ghoul [15]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Choose Your Own Ghoul™, F/M, The Sister and Her Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigoloharmejiddo/pseuds/jigoloharmejiddo





	Lucky

On a cool autumn’s night, a warm fire crackled quietly in the Nameless Ghoul’s chambers.

Before it, the Nameless Ghoul sat in an armchair, half clothed, his trousers undone and his mask reflecting the low amber glow of the fire.  
In front of him, he studied the figure laying on the thick rug, set across from the hearth.

He watched her as she slept, covered up to her waist with only a blanket. Her back to him, he observed the slow rise and fall of her sides as she breathed. It was moments like this that he could truly cherish; cherish and be thankful for..

_For her._

Many a time was he in this same position, alone and awake in his room with a person with no name asleep in front of him. On the contrary they did have names, except they didn’t seem important enough to remember; but now as she lay there, he is reminded and is truly astounded, by the way she makes him feel.

He watched as the light of the flames flickered across her skin, almost jealous at how they could cover every inch of her skin in a single moment.

Quietly, the blanket began to shift as she stirred from her sleep. The Nameless Ghoul only continued to watch her.

The Sister slowly rose from the rug, her head still heavy with the cloud of sleep. She yawned as she stretched, the Nameless Ghoul’s eyes still fixed on her, watching as the sight of her body seemed to once again stoke the embers of lust from his groin.

The Sister rubbed her eyes as she adjusted to the darkness, her eyes looking for her Ghoul. She turned her head to find him sitting behind her.

“What are you doing?” She said in a gravely voice, “come back to me, I’m cold.”

The Nameless Ghoul smiled under his mask, but he kept his place and before he could say a word, she was crawling towards him, leaving the blanket behind.

Again, the fire inside him slowly began to grow as he watched her form move slowly towards him, the light of the fire casting a seductive silhouette of her body.

She sat at his feet when she reached him, crossing her arms over his right lap as she lay her head over them, her head tilted on its side.

“You left me..” she said quietly, before a small yawn escaped her.

“Oh darling, I’d never leave you..” His voice just as soft. He caressed her head with his right hand, tucking her dark hair behind her ear; his hand then moving to hold her chin in one motion.

He rubbed his thumb softly across her chin, his fingernail slightly grazing the bottom of her lip. At this, her lips parted slightly, now feeling his thumb over her bottom lip. The Sister then gave his thumb a small kiss and then there was a short pause, the Nameless Ghoul watching her intently, seeing what her lips would do.

As if on cue, the Sister parted her lips even more, taking his thumb into her mouth and leaving another kiss as she pulled her lips away.

The Nameless Ghoul now felt a familiar twitch in his trousers.

The Sister then lifted her head, taking his hand into both of hers, her thumbs rubbing up his palm.  
She studied his broad hand and long fingers, thinking about the kind of magic and pain he so easily creates with them.

Her brown eyes then turned towards his cool, blue ones as she slowly took his index and middle fingers into her mouth, first starting at their tips, coating them with her saliva before taking them all in.

The Nameless Ghoul grunted quietly behind his mask, feeling his hot breath bounce back onto his skin as he watched her, fixated.

The Sister then straightened herself up further, sitting on her knees and letting go of his hand as her palms trailed up his thighs, with the Nameless Ghoul now resting his hands over the chair’s armrests.

He moved his hips slightly as the Sister’s hand grazed over his now apparent erection. The Sister smiled devilishly and bit her lip as she tugged on the waistband of his trousers.

With one hand she pulled on the material, and with the other, she freed his hard cock from its confines.

The Nameless Ghoul let out a sigh and a low growl as he felt the cold air touch the tip of his cock, already wet with precum.  
The Sister licked her lips as she wrapped both hands around his member, her eyes meeting his once again as she placed a gentle kiss on the head of his cock.

“I thought you wanted me to warm _you_ up..” The Nameless Ghoul breathed out.

“Who said you weren’t?” She replied.

Her hands still on his cock, the Sister wrapped her lips over the head of his cock and sucked; the Nameless Ghoul gripping the armrests as she did.

She parted her mouth momentarily from his cock as she licked the length of him from the base up, the tip of her tongue flicking and pressing on a spot just beneath the head of his cock where it met the rest of its length.

“Jävla-!” The Nameless Ghoul suddenly exclaimed, gripping the Sister’s hair with one hand.

The Sister grinned and chuckled as her head was held back. Oh, the buttons she knew to push..

The Nameless Ghoul could only groan in frustration before freeing his hand and letting the Sister to her work again.

She took him back into her mouth, sucking on his cock as her hands pumped his length. The Nameless Ghoul tilted his head back in bliss, but every so often his eyes would fix directly on her mouth, watching as her tongue lapped and flicked at his cock.

The Sister then adjusted herself, lifting her hips from her legs and stood to kneel in front of the Nameless Ghoul, revelling in the task at hand.  
The Sister adjusted her self on her knees, her mouth not stopping, shifting the weight from her knees momentarily until her ass brushed up against the Nameless Ghoul’s right knee.

He noticed this and almost by instinct, his hand closest to her reached over and palmed her soft and plump buttock before gripping and digging his fingers into it. The Sister moaned against his cock.

He reached over further, his back leaving the chair until his fingers met her wet centre. The Sister moaned again as she felt the cold tips of his fingers slide along her slit.

The Nameless Ghoul smiled to himself as her fingered her, his fingers slick; then with his left hand, he brushed away the hair covering the Sister’s face. The Sister flicked her eyes towards him, her mouth still working.

“Fuck!” She said suddenly, her mouth leaving his cock, a string of thick saliva clinging to her chin as she did.

The Nameless Ghoul had found her clit, slick and swollen as his fingers rubbed against it.

The Sister groaned again, composing herself and momentarily gripping tight on the Nameless Ghoul’s cock before wrapping her lips around him once again.

The Sister bobbed her head on his cock as the Nameless Ghoul teased her entrance, the Sister pushing her back onto his fingers.  
The Nameless Ghoul struggled with a smile to himself, as his fingers dipped into her and out again.

He felt his scrotum tighten even more, signalling his nearing end, and as the Sister continued to suck his cock, so did he go back rubbing her clit, determined to make her come as she is for him.

The Sister bucked her hips as she felt the pressure between her hips build further until her mouth around his cock stopped, her body trembling as she came, the Nameless Ghoul pressing on her clit while she felt her wet come seep out and down her legs.

She breathed through her nose and took the Nameless Ghoul’s length down her throat before distancing her face and letting her hands do the work as the Nameless Ghoul also finally spurted his seed over the Sister’s waiting tongue.

The Nameless Ghoul grunted loudly, his back arching, head tilting back and both hands once again gripping the armrests of the chair to steady himself.

As he caught his breath, he felt the Sister’s tongue lap up the length of his cock, cleaning up the rest of his come before reaching behind her and wiping her chin with the blanket.

He looked back down at her and the Sister lifted herself up from her knees, sitting on his lap, lifting his left hand to rest over her knee and dangling her legs over the arm rest.

The Sister rid the Nameless Ghoul of his mask and tossed it aside. She moved her face closer to his before the Nameless Ghoul took his wet finger between them.

The Sister smiled and sucked them clean, the Nameless Ghoul watching her closely before kissing him intently.

“How’d I get so lucky?” The Nameless Ghoul remarked, both he and the Sister smiling before she kissed him again.


End file.
